


Floral Capris

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [172]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Croquet, F/F, Fakeout Makeout, Pineapples, S.H.I.E.L.D. Relationship Policy, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Secret Crush, Shoes, Three Things, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy helps the team out on an undercover mission. She's definitely just a team player. May's floral capris have nothing to do with it. Really.





	Floral Capris

**Author's Note:**

> MTL17 prompted Pineapple, Croquet, Shoes.
> 
> Pairing by thestanceyg! ♥

"Surrealest thing ever?" Darcy murmured to Daisy.

"Without a doubt," Daisy replied. "Did you  _ see _ May's pants?"

Darcy coughed. No one could miss the way the floral print capris hugged May's ass. Or at least  _ Darcy _ wouldn't. It was possible that Daisy hadn't noticed in  _ quite _ the same way Darcy had. Having a super secret crush on the super spy meant that Darcy was probably paying more attention to that particular area than most people.

"I was more distracted by the shoes," Darcy lied.

"I know, right?  _ Everyone can see her toes. _ I thought she'd die before she let that happen."

"The things you do for the job," Darcy sighed.

Darcy didn't know the specifics of "The Job," but apparently Coulson was trying to get someone who lived in the neighborhood to trust him with some kind of intel. 

What she did know was that Coulson and May were posing as a couple, and they were throwing a housewarming barbecue—which merited the flirty sleeveless top and the tight capris and the open toed wedge heels. Fitz, Darcy, and Jemma had been introduced to the other attendees as friends of Daisy, their daughter, who was home from college for the weekend.

"It's your turn," Jemma called, and handed off the croquet mallet to Daisy.

Darcy wandered back over to the patio where Coulson was grilling pineapple and sat, pretending to be watching the croquet while she was really watching the guests.

The couple from across the street hated each other. The single guy from down the road thought Fitz was hot. The people from next door were introverts and seemed to be bickering about when they could go home without offending anyone. And the president of the neighborhood association was nodding along to whatever the woman who had brought the potato salad was saying while he checked Daisy out.

"Amanda, would you mind seeing what happened to that pitcher of lemonade Linda was going to bring outside?" Coulson asked.

It took Darcy a few seconds to realize he was talking to her—the fake driver's license in her pocket said "Amanda Paul"—and she nodded, setting her drink on the deck railing and stepping through the sliding door, shutting it behind her.

"Notice anything important?" May asked.

Darcy shook her head, but reported anyway, ending with Fitz's admirer.

"He's not the only one admiring Leo," May told her, pointing out the kitchen window toward where the couple from across the street were ignoring one another. The wife was watching Fitz take a whack at a croquet ball, scowling when he laughed and kissed Jemma on the cheek.

"I missed that one," Darcy said.

May sighed. "All this petty suburban drama could all be a waste of time. Coulson hasn’t been approached and we’ve been here for nearly a month. I don’t know if this intel is worth all the trouble. If only there was some way to—"

Darcy straightened when May went from relaxed to alert.

"Come here, I have an idea," May said, beckoning Darcy closer. "Quick."

Darcy went, and May crowded her up against the refrigerator.

Then she said, "Just go with it," and kissed her.

Darcy went with it. 

May's mouth was hot against Darcy’s. She braced one hand against the refrigerator and the other on the back of Darcy's neck, so Darcy was pinned in place against the cold metal. Darcy couldn’t help making the fantasies she’d been having all evening come true by reaching for the back of those tempting floral print capris. May let out a moan when Darcy squeezed, and the kiss deepened.

As a result, their guilty starts were even more convincing when the back door opened and the president of the neighborhood association walked in.

"Here's that... lemonade you came in for, Amanda," May said, stepping back to pass Darcy the pitcher that was on the counter next to them.

"Thank you," Darcy replied, making no effort whatsoever to hide her blush. She accepted the pitcher and never took her eyes off May while she headed for the door.

"Bathroom?" she heard the man ask.

"Down the hall, first door on the right," May told him, glancing at Darcy as she stepped outside.

"Took you long enough," Daisy scoffed when Darcy set the lemonade on the table.

"Yeah, I was just, um... talking to your mom."

Daisy nodded and looped her arm through Darcy's, leading her back out into the yard and handing her the croquet mallet that Fitz passed over. "Looked like a little more than talking," she whispered. "It's about time; Simmons owes me twenty bucks!"

"Twenty—?!" Darcy hissed. So much for that  _ super secret _ crush. "It was for the mission!" And to emphasize her point, she whacked the crap out of a croquet ball without really caring where it was headed.

"Mmhm," Daisy hummed, unconvinced. "Keep telling yourself that."

* * *

Darcy knew something was up when Daisy casually strolled into the filing room.

"Coulson and May are back," Daisy informed her, obviously watching for Darcy's reaction.

"Hmm?" she replied, leaning away from her computer and stretching.

"Coulson and May are back," Daisy repeated.

"Oh," Darcy said, trying to put a little 'were they gone?' into her tone.

Daisy sighed, and with a roll of her eyes, turned to leave the room. "If you want to be in the debrief, you'd better hurry."

Darcy didn't particularly  _ want _ to, but a small amount of teasing during the meeting would be preferable to a large amount of teasing afterward, so she got up and followed Daisy.

Fitz and Jemma were already in Coulson's office, and he started the meeting as soon as she and Daisy walked in. Darcy earnestly hoped that she wasn't supposed to be taking notes, because May nodded at her in greeting, and she got lost in a daydream about the last time they had met.

She tuned back in just as Coulson was saying, "As soon as we  _ had _ the intel, we were able to add it to what we already knew and move on the operation."

"So you were able to get the source to trust you?" Fitz asked.

"Actually... May did," Coulson said.

"I suppose a woman is easier to confide in than a man," Jemma reasoned.

May cleared her throat. "It turned out that Coulson was too squeaky clean," she said. "I gave our guy something to hold over me. Something to threaten me with. He thought he had me; that I'd never tell because he'd out me if I did." She pressed her lips together, then added, "Thanks for your help with that, Darcy."

"Anytime," Darcy replied automatically, catching Daisy's grin out of the corner of her eye and scrambling to clarify: "Not that... I mean, the mission. I'm happy to help with  _ missions _ anytime."

"Is that... not what we're talking about?" Fitz wanted to know.

"Of course," said Coulson with a small smile. He rubbed his hands together and stood. "Well done, everyone. I'll let you get back to work. May, get some rest; you've earned it."

May nodded and Darcy waited until everyone else had filed out before she headed for the door.

"Oh, Darcy," Coulson called. 

She paused in the doorway and looked back to see him at his desk, holding out a file.

"May forgot this; would you mind taking it to her quarters?"

"I thought you told her to get some rest," Darcy said.

He shrugged, that small smile reappearing. "You know May," he told her. "Her idea of resting is doing hand-to-hand combat training. Maybe paperwork will keep her in her quarters for a few hours."

Darcy was pretty sure what he was really up to, but he at least wasn't as overt about it as Daisy was, so she nodded, took the folder, and turned back toward the door.

"Oh, and I stuck something underneath the file for you," Coulson added as she exited.

Darcy headed down the hallway toward May’s quarters, and rolled her eyes as she separated the file from the small paperback under it. It was the S.H.I.E.L.D. handbook, with a sticky note marking the section on employee relationships.

"So much for not being overt," she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Darcy said quickly, her gaze snapping up to meet May's. "Coulson just... gave me this. To give to you."

"'Don't Share, I Don't Care?'" May read.

"This," Darcy corrected, pulling the employee handbook out of May’s hands and pushing the file at her.

A smirk made its way across May's face. "The report I already finished," she observed.

Darcy shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "He said it'd keep you in your quarters."

May turned her smile full force at Darcy, making her go weak in the knees. "I have a feeling that he had a different idea of what might keep me in my quarters," she said.

Darcy had no idea how to respond to that, so she just went completely red.

"Or was that..." May leaned on the wall. "Was that just for the mission?"

"The kiss was for the mission," Darcy told her. "Grabbing your ass definitely wasn't."

"It was the capris, wasn't it?" May wanted to know.

Darcy groaned. "They're my one weakness."

May's smile returned and she pushed herself off the wall, beckoning Darcy to follow. "If you want to join me in my room, I'll bet that I can find a few of your other weaknesses."

And she absolutely did.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/177204875438/floral-capris)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
